Drunks Don't Lie
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: It started out with a simple girls night out in the bar. "Tenten, I am wondering. How is Neji like” Ino smirked “in bed?” Main Nejiten other couples implied. PLS R&R Rated: M for slight language and theme


Story: Drunks Don't Lie

Rated: M (for slight language and themes)

Parings: Main nejiten implied naruhina, sasusaku and shikaino.

Disclaimer: you know it.

Enjoy :) :) :)

* * *

In the streets of Konoha, a group of friends were hanging out in the bar.

Ino sighed as she watched her friends. While sipping her 4th maybe 10th cup of Sake, she smirked.

"Let's talk boys"

_Most_ of them were obviously drunk.

The others looked at her like she told them she was in love with Jiraiya .

"Ok forehead you first. When do you plan on having "It" with you know who?"

"Who Sasuke? Piggy you're so late! The question should be, how many times?" she smirked and sipped her Sake once again.

"…… You mean it isn't only your first time?"

"Awww what's wrong Ino-chan?" the weapons mistress asked "You're not getting enough?" she gave a giggle.

"EXCUSE ME!!! I AM NOT THE ONLY FIRST TIMER HERE." She pulled Hinata close to her "ME AND MY GOOD FRIEND HINATA ARE PROUD TO SAY TH-"she was cut off by Hinata

"I am s-sorry I-Ino chan, me and Naruto are y-you know." She smiled sheepishly

Ino grew pail "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE?"

"Well" Tenten sighed "Let's not get carried away. I am sure you'll get more _eventually" _

"Like that would happen"

"……"

"Hinata with or without a condom?' Ino asked smirking.

She gave a disgusting grunt "With. Neji makes me take a pregnancy test every month"

"Doesn't he trust you?"

"It's not me, it's Naruto. He makes him use condoms every day. He even checks himself."

"….."

Sakura huffed "I still use does condoms. I m-mean who doesn't? Although Sasuke did say he wanted to rebuild his clan, doesn't he get this is a major part?" she drank a big gulp of Sake.

Ino snickered "You know, people say that the single living proof of a couple's love are children"

She spat out her drink "WHAT THE HELL. NOW?'

The girls burst out laughing.

"You should have s-seen your face" Ino laughed

She glared and fought back

"Hey Hinata, I heard you use pads."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her chest protectively "Hey, it's not my fault I am flat chested." Then she smirked "Besides my Naruto-kun doesn't seem to mind. At least I am not in-love with a stoic inhuman ice block ne Tenten?"

Tenten shooked her head "Ice block my ass."

The blonde gave a wicked chuckle. "Okay, I am wondering how is he like" she smirked "in bed?"

The brunette snorted "No hell way I am telling you that! Let's look at this way; I am not with mister Lazy-ass"

"Sure his lazy. His SHIKAMARU remember? But when I put on the right clothes he goes as fast as-"

"Ino-pig" Sakura protested loudly

Sakura chuckled and noticed 4 certain males staring at them. Ino just shrugged "If you don't spill then I'll go ask Neji-_kun_ myself then, right Ten? He is over there" Tenten's eyes widened at the thought, while Hinata had to shut her mouth too refrain herself from laughing.

Hinata sighed "Ino-chan can you leave her alone please, you tried that with me and Sakura-chan before."

"I never did get answers from you, didn't I?" Ino pouted "Wanna tell me now?"

"Pervert…" the girls said in unison.

Ino's face went red from embarrassment "Oh you'll get it now. Tenten I see Neji looking this way. Do I signal him over?"

Tenten knew Neji won't take this question well…

She sighed "Neji is… possessive, powerful but _kinda_ gentle. But you know how much we love a challenge." She gave a naughty smirk at their widening eyes. "Is that good enough for you?"

Ino gave an innocent smile. "does he talk" she paused "dirty…"

"WHAT THE HELL! INO!"

Sakura burst out laughing holding her stomach weakly, while Hinata fainted. The male looked their way curiously while Sakura just waved a reassuring hand.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Ask. ME. That." Tenten hissed

"What? Hinata told me Naruto does."

"What?" Sakura choked "Naruto?"

"Well Sasuke does at times…" Sakura said trying to regain her composure. Tenten growled "Neji is not a talker, he prefers action but-" she shrugged and sent her boyfriend a quick glance, only to fine his white eyes on her.

"I did not just say that." Tenten announced firmly.

The three girls looked at Hinata, who blinked. Tenten raised an eyebrow "Well? Your turn."

Hinata blushed faintly "Naruto is… really something."

"Come on Hina, details" Sakura urged, now drinking her 12th cup of Sake.

Hinata, who had only drunk a _few_ glasses of Sake, blushed again. "Naruto is really sweet and loud" she mumbled "but he gets motivated easily."

Sakura sighed, now that Hinata told Ino. There was no stopping them from pestering her. "Sasuke is bloody and well… powerful I guess." She smirked at her friends "With clothes on he's too die for. Just imagine without them."

There was a silent pause while, everyone looked at each.

They all burst into laughter.

Ino brushed some tears with one hand while holding her stomach weekly. While everyone tried to regain her composure.

"See girls, were all done. Wasn't that easy."

Sakura pouted "Speak for yourself Ino-pig."

"Chill out, will you. Let me order all of you another round of drinks; paid by the Hyuugas themselves." Hinata said signaling the bartender for another round.

Tenten looked at her friend worriedly 'You've drank enough Hina."

"Come on Tennie, I've only drank 5 cups of sake."

Sakura smirked "I drank 12."

Ino brought her fist in the air "I drank 15."

Tenten mentally sweat drop and sighed. They would notice soon enough anyway. It's not like she could possibly hide it. Sure enough Tenten wasn't drunk. In fact she hasn't drank a drop of sake call night.

"Um Ten-chan? Is anything wrong?" the Hyuuga heiress asked.

"Ya, you haven't drank a cup of Sake yet." Ino added

"Plus, I've heard you visited the hospital three times this week." Sakura said. The three girls were now facing Tenten, their faces full of worry.

Tenten faced them and sighed.

"Guys, I am pregnant."

* * *

I can't believe I actually wrote that… don't worry I'll get on trying to finish my other story "Pregnancy and the Miracles of Birth." Soon…

To be honest my "Idea box" is currently empty. But I promise, I'll get on updating.

Please review or click my name and look at the other stories and review also. Review, review, review please it will make me happy.:) :) :) :) :) :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
